


3-ply, S-Laid

by die_traumerei



Series: Chemistry [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Good BDSM Etiquette, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Top Bucky Barnes, meatball sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Bondage scene. No, seriously, that's it. It's 7000 words of bondage play with the boys. Maybe a little character development, but it's pretty much just sex.
It's set pretty soon after the end of C8H10N4O2, and I guess in theory could be read stand-alone (see above in re: plot), but there's a spoiler for the end of that story at the beginning of this one, plus the whole mute-Bucky modern AU setting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story largely exists because of [this comic](http://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/143778831354/are-meatball-subs-actually-yummy), so thanks Nicoise Salad! (And gravyboot, for bringing it to my attention!)
> 
> Also, it has made me crave a meatball sub for dinner. Like, a real one. Dammit.

“Sorry,” Steve said, after Bucky glared at him for the third time. “Technically this is your fault.”

No. You have s-e-l-f-c-o-n-t-r-o-l Bucky signed, spelling out the word he wasn't sure of.  You're being a brat

I'm not! Steve signed back, so that at least they weren't having an argument about their kinky sex life in public out loud.  I'm n-e-r-v-y. And excited. Can't wait. Need you. Need this.

Work first Bucky signed firmly, and gave Steve a Look.  I need to finish this. Go home and wait for me if you can't here .

Steve drummed his fingers on the table.  Okay. I really am annoying you.

Bucky smiled and him, and leaned over for a quick kiss.  I'll be home soon.

“ I'll be waiting,” Steve whispered into his ear, then kissed it. Then practically ran out of the coffeeshop.

Bucky sighed. Steve was the worst person at compartmentalization  _ ever _ .  H e turned back to his work; he had a deadline to meet, and even the sexi e st, most gorgeous boyfriend in the world  wouldn't keep him from finishing this gig. Steve would thank him when they could make rent that month.

Bucky didn't purposely do his work slowly – not really – but neither did he rush. As a result, the sun had set by the time he started for home, and he walked through twilit streets. It was still a little chilly, and Bucky pulled his jacket tighter around him. He never had fully gotten over his near-freezing after the fire just two months earlier, and the cold still hit him hard. Steve had bought a heated mattress pad and kept a steady stream of tea in Bucky's direction, and that had helped a little bit. A new home with his boyfriend had helped more.

Bucky let himself in and climbed up to their little aerie on the top floor, and immediately relaxed when he opened the door to their tiny one-bedroom. Steve had turned the heat on and it was deliciously warm and welcoming. A single lamp was lit, casting a warm glow, and Bucky hung up his bag and shrugged off his jacket, leaving them both by the door.

“ I'm in the bedroom,” Steve called, and Bucky grinned, going down the short hallway and into their bedroom. It was forced into a slightly strange shape by the layout of the apartment, but the bed was right by the door, and there was Steve, stretched out and just in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Hey, gorgeous.”

Bucky crossed his arms, and fought a grin.

“ Oh my God, you are the worst at being a big, bad top.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. Oh was he?

“ I pulled your rope bag out of the closet,” Steve continued, smiling just a little too sweetly. “All ready to go, baby.”

Bucky shook his head a little, and Steve actually hesitated. (Bucky ignored the way that made his cock throb, that he could take his lover's confidence so easily.)

Later. I'm tired and cold. Get undressed and give me your clothes he signed, and quickly got out of his  own  clothes, still holding the chill from outside.

Steve beat him to it, though, and his skin-warm shirt and sweatpants were quickly presented.

Help me dress .

Steve's eyes widened, but he did – kneeling so that Bucky could step into the pants and then slipping the soft shirt over his head.

I'm still cold. Are you warm enough naked?

Steve nodded. “I'm fine, love. I can turn the heat up --”

Bucky shook his head.  Make me tea. And then foot massage.

Steve couldn't quite hide a smile. “Will you be in here?” It was the warmest room in the house – and the one with the hook anchored into the ceiling that could support Steve's weight.

Bucky nodded and turned away, heading for the bed and obviously dismissing Steve. He settled crosslegged in the middle of the bed and breathed deeply, grounding himself. He really was cold, and they'd need to eat at some point, but he had ideas about that. For the moment, he needed to calm and center and think a little. He'd have Steve's wellbeing in his hands soon, and needed to be in control, loving and chiding and exactly what they both needed.

“ Here's your tea.”

Steve's soft voice roused Bucky, and he smiled, accepting the mug of hot, milky tea. Bucky unfolded his legs and leaned back on the pillows, looking pointedly at his feet.

Steve knelt at the end of the bed and took Bucky's legs onto his lap. He startled at the first touch, though. “Oh my God, honey, you weren't kidding, your toes are freezing.” He frowned and rubbed his hands together, then gently squeezed Bucky's feet to ease feeling back into them.

Bucky smiled a little and sipped his tea. He wiggled his toes to make Steve smile, but otherwise relaxed as his lover massaged the exhaustion of the day out of his feet and rubbed warmth back into them.

Steve was quiet, head bent as he went about his task. He moved from Bucky's feet to his ankles, then massaged his calves, strong hands soothing the tired muscles. He worked his way back down Bucky's legs, more a gentle caress this time, until Bucky's skin was pink and warm again.

Steve bent over and kissed the tips of Bucky's big toes, one after the other, just as Bucky finished his tea and set the mug aside. He smiled and spread his legs, tugging on Steve's forearm to pull him into a cuddle.

Steve sighed deeply and his eyes drifted shut. “'m sorry I'm a brat.”

Bucky kissed the top of his head, and nudged him away so he could sign.  Don't fish for compliments. He leaned in and kissed Steve on the mouth, just for a moment.  You're such a good lover, and I'll tell you anytime you want.

“ Sorry,” Steve said, but he was smiling and flushed.

Bucky gave him a little tap on the nose.  Thank you for the tea and everything, I feel much better. Time to take care of you now

“ This is fine.” Steve looked up and smiled shyly. “Good. I like doing for you.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smiled.  You like orders? Or taking care of me?

“ Both, I guess,” Steve mused. “Mostly taking care of you. I like...you taking things, like my clothes, and making me, um. Serve you.”

Bucky grinned and kissed his cheek.  Thank you. I'll remember that. But now it's time to make it so you can't even move.

Steve moaned a little at that, and Bucky's smile grew.

Kneel, arms behind your back. Keep your eyes open but look ahead. Don't move unless I move you. Bucky ordered. For just a moment, he  _ desperately _ wished that Steve was okay with pain, even just a little. His brattiness and need for this begged for a spanking, or maybe some hair-pulling. But his baby truly hated pain, and considering how much he'd had to deal with in his life – Bucky would keel over and die before he hurt Steve. But  _ Jesus _ sometimes it made things a lot easier.

He got off the bed and went to pick out the ropes he'd use, opting to go with red, white and blue, just because. Bucky had wanted to try the pattern he had in mind for awhile; it was intense, but intense was good, he reckoned, for their first real scene in their new home.

(He'd tied Steve's arms and legs to the bed the night it was first delivered, and had ridden him until they both came, but that barely  _ counted _ , really.)

Steve was kneeling as he'd been told, but he kept shifting his weight, wiggling around, and he turned his neck to look at Bucky when he approached with the first rope.

Bucky glared at him, and Steve turned his head back around. Very slowly.

Bucky had never wished more that he could sigh. He snapped his fingers instead, and Steve jumped, turning to look at him, a little shocked that Bucky had made any noise at all.

You want to brat tonight?

“ Honestly? Yes.” Steve glared back at him. “I really, really do.”

Bucky's smile was slow, and not comforting.  Good. Eyes front. NOW .

Steve turned to face forward again, only a touch faster than he'd done so before. He was such a little  _ shit _ , and Bucky loved the fuck out of him.

He found the center of the rope, and pressed it to the back of Steve's neck. Bucky passed the ends around to Steve's chest, and slipped around him to start the pattern. The bright red rope criss-crossed his chest and stomach in a series of diamonds and wrapped around his back to create a single line that lay just to one side of Steve's spine.

Bucky worked faster than usual, and although he was careful not to hurt Steve (pausing to kiss him in apology once when the end of the rope accidentally got him in the face, even), he didn't bother with his usual careful gentleness. Steve stayed still, his eyes forward, as Bucky worked his way down Steve's belly, and paused to think for a moment. Steve was generally not in love with the ropes as improvised cock rings.

Bucky shrugged and went ahead – nice subs got pretty designs on their stomachs, bratty subs got the ends of the ropes wrapping underneath their balls, pushing everything up and forward. He informed Steve of this.

Steve shrugged.

Bucky reminded himself that Steve knew how to yellow, gave his balls a little pat, and got off the bed to fetch the white rope.

He knelt behind Steve this time and pulled his arms behind him, wrapping the rope so as to tie Steve's forearms, wrists and hands together, even forcing his thumbs together. This tie was less pretty; just rope wrapped heavy and thick over Steve's limbs, ensuring he could barely move his arms.

Color? Bucky checked in.

“ Green,” Steve said, head still high and proud. “What're you gonna do with me next?”

Oh  _ God _ that was what they needed, a fucking ball gag. Bucky was going to buy one  _ that night _ .

Bucky looked at him impassively.

“ C'mon, this can't be all,” Steve whined.

Bucky shrugged, got up and got a book, and walked to the far end of the room where they'd set a big easy chair and a lamp. He could see and hear Steve, and Steve could see him. Specifically, Steve could see him curl up in the chair and start to read.

Bucky had to admit he was mostly pretending, but the pretense was serious enough to get a quiet 'yellow' not five minutes later.

He was up and out of the chair almost before Steve had stopped speaking, and pulled him into a hug.

“ Don't ignore me. P-please. I know I'm being a brat, but not that as punishment.  _ Please _ Bucky, not that.”

Never again. I'm sorry. I love you Bucky pressed kisses to Steve's face.  I love you being a brat, by the way. do it more!

Steve nudged himself closer. “I like being a shit to you and knowing you're gonna make it all fun.” He kissed Bucky's neck. “I love you. Sorry for being spoiled.”

Boundaries aren't being spoiled Bucky signed patiently, twisting so Steve could see.  I'm sorry. I'll find another way to punish you He rubbed Steve's belly and hugged him tightly.

“ Green,” Steve murmured in his ear, and relaxed.

Dumb, dumb, dumb, Barnes. Well; he'd make up for it.

He went back to the bag once he'd steadied Steve a little more (and soothed himself with a kiss) and selected the blue rope. This would take a little doing, but be so, so worth it.

He started by tying the end of the rope around a big metal hook he and an engineer friend had installed in the ceiling. Bucky had tested it himself a half-dozen times, and was certain that it was strong enough to hold Steve's weight safely.

He took the end of the rope and wrapped it once around the lowest knot on Steve's back, then back up to the hook. Then around the second-lowest knot, repeating the motion again and again until Steve was held up, his torso at a 45-degree angle with the bed, the blue rope zig-zagging between his back and the hook. He was still on his knees, but hung heavy in the ropes, panting, while they took his weight.

Bucky smiled when he tied the last knot, and leaned back to take it all in. The blue rope went between Steve's arms and forced him to relax into the harness. His cock was dark and curving towards his belly, and his cheeks burned red.

Gorgeous Bucky signed, moving where Steve could see him.  Gorgeous, all mine. MINE.

Steve nodded, and gasped for breath.

Color?

“ Green,” he said, just a little tightly. “It's just...a lot.  _ Good _ .”

Bucky grinned at him and tilted his head back for a searing kiss. And then, because he was such a nice boyfriend, he wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and stroked twice before letting go.

Steve moaned and tried to lean into the touch, but couldn't. Bucky laughed silently, and kissed Steve again, long and filthy.  Still feeling bratty?

“ Always. I could do this all day,” Steve said with a wolfish grin.

You better. No coming until I say

“ Kinda hard to come with a ship's rigging tied around my balls,” Steve complained.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve gave a wriggle and flexed his arms. “Shit, I really can't move.”

Bucky caught his eye and nodded slowly.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Steve breathed. “I am so fucked.”

Bucky nodded again.

Steve frowned and wriggled some more. He was on his knees, but off-balance, and fought to squirm his feet around. He managed to get them under him and started to stand up when Bucky shot out a hand and grabbed Steve's foot, giving it a healthy yank.

Steve yelped and flailed a little, the ropes catching him as he went down with a little  _ oof _ , his legs splayed out behind him now, his body at an angle, held only by the blue zig-zag of ropes.

You know better

“ You didn't technically tell me I couldn't move, just that I can't come until you say,” Steve argued.

You know the spirit of the rules Bucky sighed, and looked at him, exasperated.  Fine. I'll make it so you remember

“ Promise?” Steve teased, which Bucky thought was pretty big words from the guy trussed up the way he was.

He went to the closet, to  _ behind _ where his ropes bag lived, and pulled out the spreader bar. He moved so that there wasn't a chance of Steve spotting it – and with where their closet was, he couldn't see much anyway. Bucky knelt behind him and buckled the cuffs on either end to Steve's ankles, forcing his legs wide apart. Even if he could get his knees under him, he would struggle to get any leverage – and anyway, Steve excelled at rules-lawyering and seeing what he could get away with, not outright disobeying.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Steve moaned as Bucky spread his legs. “Oh, fuck...”

Bucky smiled and squeezed Steve's ass.

“ God, I can barely move,” Steve breathed. “Bucky, honey...”

Bucky stood up on the bed and walked around Steve, keeping one hand on his shoulder. Steve was at just about the right height to go down on Bucky, and Bucky obligingly  pushed down the waistband of his pants and brushed the tip of his cock across Steve's lips. (Oh  _ Jesus _ that sweet red mouth, and the way Steve opened so eagerly, suckling hungrily.) Bucky leaned forward and squeezed Steve's shoulder gently, encouraging him in his reward. This level of bondage could be difficult for him, but he was relaxed, letting the ropes hold him.

Bucky squeezed Steve's shoulder as he took more of Bucky's cock, encouraged him, tried to show his pleasure as much as he could, petting Steve's hair and caressing his face as Steve went down on him, Bucky balancing carefully on the bed.

They'd done this enough that Steve knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it, taking Bucky nice and slow, his mouth working him over. There was no rush, and Steve made happy sounds in between sucking and licking, drawing back a moment to lap just the head and then swallowing Bucky's cock as deep as he could at his angle. The orgasm came sweet and easy, Bucky coming with a silent gasp and filling Steve's mouth.

He  sank to his knees and grinned at him before laying his head on Steve's shoulder and catching his breath.  Good he managed to sign.

Steve gave a low chuckle, and nuzzled his head against Bucky's. “Good,” he murmured. “Need my baby happy.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and hugged him, feeling a little dazed from the unplanned blowjob. He pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek and finally sat back. Mellow and happy and full of energy – oh yeah. It was gonna be a good night.

He reached out a fingertip and wiped a dribble of come off of the corner of Steve's mouth, and offered it to be licked clean.

Now you're just p-a-n-d-e-r-i-n-g he scolded gently.

“ It's working,” Steve pointed out with a grin.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes while Steve laughed at him.

Right Bucky signed, and tweaked Steve's nose.  How relaxed are you?

Steve frowned. “Relaxed? Uh. I dunno.”

Know your body. Tell me.

“ Um.” Steve was quiet for a moment. “I'm not. It feels like my skin is buzzing. I'm turned on and I can't move and I  _ want _ to. Fuck. I want to be able to hold you,” he said, talking faster in a kind of desperation. “I want to move and wrap around you and fuck you and I  _ can't _ .

Bucky petted his hair and kissed him hard. Oh, his good boy. Steve was the best.

I know. But you're bratty and you need this, so you're staying tied up all night He reached around Steve to caress his thighs and give his ass a squeeze.  You have my full attention all night. You're my everything

Steve moaned and his cock jumped. Oh, this was new.

Going to take care of you, only you. Love on you, give you attention. Tell you how good you are. Bucky signed slowly, making sure Steve understood the praise.  Help you relax and rest, because you deserve it. You're such a good boyfriend.

Steve blushed. “You're the best. Just want to be good enough for you.”

You are! You're perfect . Bucky kissed him, and gave his face a loving little caress.  You give me your clothes and rub my feet and make me tea. Perfect

Steve smiled at that and bowed his head a little, relaxing just a fraction into the ropes that held him. He looked obscene, trussed up and with his legs spread wide, his cock and balls pushed up and together, both of them heavy between his thighs.

Bucky looked him over and licked his lips, then reached down and caressed Steve's cock.  Fuck I want this in me soon He was going to fuck Steve that night, but God  _ soon _ .

Steve gave a little shudder, and Bucky continued caressing up his belly and chest, checking the ropes at the same time. Tight enough not to chafe, but set so Steve's bodyweight was distributed nicely. This might be his new favorite set-up. He finished by ghosting his fingertips over Steve's hands, checking his fingers and ending by giving his thumbs a little pinch. Warm to the touch and still pink – no circulation being cut off here.

Bucky moved back to kneel in front of Steve and kissed him, long and lingering, giving them both one last reward before moving on.

I need to get something from the kitchen. I'll be gone less than a minute. Is that okay? I can improvise if you need me here.

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. “It's okay. Uh. Can you.”

Bucky waited.

“ I'm sorry, I  _ know _ you hate making noise, but can you just...make sounds? So I can hear you? And know where you are? I'm sorry, baby, I know it's hard for you--”

Bucky cut him off with an ecstatic kiss.  For you, I'll make noise! Promise. Love you. Be right back. Steve  _ never _ asked for stuff like this, and Bucky was so proud he could burst. Look how far his love had come, from that first time when Steve was ashamed to yellow.  _ His _ baby had done all this.

He kissed Steve one more time and petted his hair, then got off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Bucky knocked on the hallway wall as he went, and tried to slam around the kitchen. The sharper, metallic noises of getting a metal bowl out of the cupboard were harder to make, but he closed the wooden door as loudly as he could. Ice from the freezer and a box of matches for the candle in their bedroom also got firmly-closed drawers, and Bucky knocked his way back to the bedroom.

He set down the ice and took a deep breath, grounding himself again. He'd made noise and nothing had happened except his baby was reassured. It was okay.

“ Bucky?” Steve called softly.

Bucky moved to his range of sight and signed  yellow .

“ Oh my God, baby, come here,” Steve called, voice agonized. “C'mere and hug me. Yeah, like that. Oh, I love you. I'm so sorry, I won't ask that again. You're safe, Buck.”

Bucky held on and breathed in and out carefully until he believed Steve – just a few breaths, but it felt like forever. He buried his face in Steve's neck and breathed him in, his lover, his safe haven. Steve, who he'd met in the middle of a fight because Steve protected people.

Yeah. Next time, I prep BEFORE I tie you up. Sorry. I thought I could do it he signed sadly.

“ You  _ did _ do it,” Steve pointed out. “I knew where you were the whole time. I wasn't worried at all, love.” He smiled softly. “You did so good, but yeah. Next time, we prep beforehand.”

Bucky nodded, and hugged Steve again, then moved to kiss him, letting it take them both back into the space they needed for this whole thing to work.

He drew away with a little caress – and a little pinch, to the tip of Steve's ear.

“ Ow,” Steve said amiably, and grinned at him. “So? What've you got next for me?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, pinched the tip of Steve's other ear, and got up to attend to his things. (And to take a few deep breaths, finish falling back into his topspace. There, there where everything was calm and quiet in his head.) He lit two candles; one red and one white, and retrieved the metal bowl of ice cubes.

“ Ooooh, sensation play?” Steve asked, grinning. “You're so good to me, baby.” He tried to give a little wriggle.

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve was present and bright-eyed and stringing words into sentences, so that was going to have to change. He slipped an ice cube into his own mouth and sucked on it until he could be pretty sure his lips were cool. Still holding the ice cube in his mouth, Bucky placed a single cold kiss on Steve's shoulder.

“ Eeeh, that's chilly,” Steve complained. And moaned, when Bucky kissed lower, and lower still, openmouthed and pushing the ice cube out just enough to rub the edge over Steve's skin. He traced the lines of rope in icy kisses until the cube had melted, then went for Steve's mouth, plunging his freezing tongue between Steve's lips.

Steve yelped at that, but pushed in, hungry for more kisses. Bucky indulged him, but also reached for the bowl again and picked up another ice cube. This one he ran around Steve's shoulders, then across his chest, rubbing it on first one nipple, then the other.

“ Ah! Cold!” Steve protested, and Bucky slipped it down to his belly where the skin showed between the ropes.

“ No,” Steve begged, as Bucky swept his hand lower. “No, baby, you wouldn't do that to me, you wouldn't, you're such a good dom, you're not mean like that.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and circled the rope that held Steve's cock and balls, but didn't touch directly. Steve's little moan and his tiny, impotent twitches were more than enough payoff.

“ I t 's  _ cold _ ,” Steve whimpered when Bucky put another cube in his mouth and started giving Steve icy kisses again while he ran the ice cube in his hand over Steve's ass, and traced the big muscles of his thighs. Steve had to ride his bike a lot more  since they moved , and it showed.

He kissed and touched and flicked his tongue and made invisible designs with ice until both cubes had melted and Steve had started to shiver, jerking at every fresh touch from Bucky.

Bucky petted his hair and stood up to pick up the white candle. It was made of wax that melted at a particularly low temperature – enough to be hot to the touch, but not enough to burn. He came back to the bed and stood where Steve could only just see him, and gave himself a moment to admire the scene before him.

His lover was half-suspended in ropes, arms behind his back and legs forced wide apart. His cock was heavy and thick, the tip already dribbling, and Steve made tiny, twitching motions, the only movement he could really make between the ropes and the spreader bar. He was whimpering softly, now and again, but mostly quiet, flushed from belly to neck, and absolutely perfect in every way.

Bucky wrapped his hand around an ice cube, chilling and wetting his skin, and carefully moved to stand by the bed. He blew the candle out to be on the safe side – no burns for his baby, thank you – and tilted the holder so that a thin stream of wax poured out onto the point of Steve's shoulder.

The hot wax hit, and he shrieked, body tensing and head rearing back. Bucky was ready with a hard kiss and his cold, wet hand, soothing where the wax dribbled down Steve's shoulder.

Quick as anything, he poured another dollop of wax on Steve's other shoulder, then his back. Bucky counted to three, and then swiped and ice cube down Steve's back, following the trail of the wax to just above his bottom.

Steve yelped and reared and moaned, and Bucky gave him another hard kiss, tongue demanding and teeth clashing, and then he moved so he could reach between Steve's thighs, running the ice cube along the tender skin as he poured hot wax on the backs of his legs.

Steve groaned, his cock twitching despite its binding, the tip drooling. Unable to help himself, Bucky leaned over and lapped at the head, even as he rubbed an ice cube over the small of Steve's back.

“ Oh God, oh, baby,  _ God _ , I can't...I can't,” Steve sobbed.

Of course he could – but Bucky didn't like setting his subs up for failure, so with one last greedy suck, he let go and went back to torturing Steve with fire and ice. Ice along his spine; hot wax on his flanks. Ice running along the cuffs that wrapped around his ankles; heat on the back of his calves.

He had run out of melted wax and the ice-cubes were gone when he finished and Steve lay there, heavy in the ropes, shivering and moaning, a constant low sound.

Bucky rubbed his back and kissed him, coming back around to the foot of the bed, where Steve faced in his cocoon of ropes.

Steve was making soft, begging sounds, and Bucky rubbed his upper arms and kissed him again.

“ I can't...oh, fuck. I can't believe how this  _ feels _ ,” Steve breathed, his muscles obviously flexing and relaxing, his body shuddering under the barrage of sensation. “God, baby, how do you do this to me?”

Bucky grinned smugly, and kissed Steve hard.  Relax for me, darling one. The night's not over yet.

“ I can't. Baby, I really, really can't.” Steve looked at him desperately. “I'm sorry, I know this isn't behaving, and I want to be better, but seriously. I don't think – I just...please. I'm so sorry, but please, maybe if I came...”

Bucky kissed him, long and tender and soft.  You have nothing to apologize for. You're perfect, Steve. And you're right, you have so much going on right now. And you've been SO GOOD. God, you're making me hard again just looking at you. How much you need, how responsive you are. You're my gorgeous sub, and I'm going to make you very happy, I promise.

Steve flushed at the praise and moaned again. He had a point, too – this was a  _ lot _ of sensation, especially for Steve. Something to take the edge off and calm the energy in the room would only be good.

And – fair was fair. Bucky stripped off the outfit he had demanded from Steve, and settled behind him, kneeling between his sprawled, obscene legs. He carefully undid the knotted rope around his cock and balls, and cradled them in his hand, just for a moment. His own cock gave a twitch but – ah, best save that for later. Had Steve had the sense to shower and clean himself up?

A quick caress and a peek said yes, and Bucky settled down between Steve's legs, caressing his thighs, brushing off the dried wax. He kissed the small of Steve's back, and then trailed his tongue down, hands still rubbing the shaking legs, until he reached Steve's hole.

Bucky took his time – they did this  _ damned _ rarely, but he knew Steve loved it, and hoped that the gentle motions would help to calm him. He didn't have much time to work with – Steve was on the edge of coming and probably wouldn't have needed  _ anything _ , to be honest – but did the best he could, lapping and licking, wet kisses, his tongue only barely pressing its way in, his baby relaxing for him. Steve's moans took on a more familiar tone, and Bucky reached between his legs, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock and starting to slowly jerk him off.

He twisted his wrist, but mostly kept up the steady, slow motions until Steve's moans grew louder, longer. God, he was lucky to have found this perfect little sub, and keep him all to himself, he thought, stroking Steve's trembling thighs.

Steve gave a muffled cry and his cock shook and Bucky caught his spend easily, not letting up with his mouth until Steve hung limp, his legs finally relaxed and still.

Bucky slowly straightened up, kissing Steve's bottom because he could, and he moved from between Steve's legs to walk around the bed again. His hand was messy, covered in Steve's come, and he managed to wait until he was in Steve's view before he happily licked his own hand clean, clearly enjoying the hell out of this little treat.

Steve just made a soft sighing sound, and Bucky wiped his hand clean the rest of the way, swished a mouthful of water and spit into the towel, and returned to cuddle as best he could with Steve still tightly bound, kissing him protectively.

Better?

Steve gave him a sleepy smile and nodded. “Mmmhmmm. Better. Calm now.” He rested his head against Bucky's. “I c'n focus. Feel good.” He sighed and stretched and relaxed. “Just wanna be yours now. Your plaything. All yours.”

Bucky grinned, only a little predatorily, and kissed Steve's ear, feeling greedy and possessive.  You're always mine, Steve. It's late, though, and you should eat. You ok if I leave for a few seconds? Everything is ready, just in the fridge

Steve smiled and nodded. “Don't make noise for me, baby. I know you'll be back.”

Bucky kissed him, lingering and soft and sweet, and then all but ran to the fridge. He had been planning to throw together something tapas-like anyway, so it was easy to grab the pile of containers, and run back to the bedroom.

Steve was still mellow and relaxed, and looked up with a sleepy smile when Bucky came back into the room. “Can I have some water please?”

Bucky nodded and got a water bottle first, setting it up and holding it so that Steve could sip out of a straw. Bucky finished the bottle off once Steve was done, and turned to food.

He started with cubes of cheese, delicately hand-feeding one to Steve, then popping one into his mouth. Steve smiled at that, and so they kept up that pattern; Bucky gently pushing a cube of cheese past Steve's lips, usually with a kiss to his cheek or a little caress, and then feeding himself.

They progressed from cheese to grapes to bits of buttered bread, Bucky offering each morsel with his fingertips. Then stuffed grape leaves, cubes of roasted lamb, more buttered bread. 

They ate in silence in the dim room, Bucky tenderly feeding his lover bite by bite, and eating his own share just as slowly. He bestowed kisses in between each course, nuzzling at Steve's neck and petting him protectively before tempting him with another goody. Bucky made sure Steve got enough to eat, ending with different types of baklava, and honeyed kisses.

Good ? Bucky signed anxiously, as they slowed down.  Eat until you're full, baby. I don't want you hungry

Steve giggled, and shook his head. “I've had plenty, honest. That was really good.” He sighed and relaxed, and Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

Really good. Going to have to hand-feed you more often he signed, and Steve smiled at that, body heavy against the ropes.

“ Please,” he said, and Bucky cleared the little feast away. He'd have to plan something really good soon. Maybe keeping Steve's arms and hands bound – he could sit with Bucky at the table, but couldn't feed himself, would be reliant on Bucky for so much....oh, that was definitely something to play with.  Or, if Steve was in the mood, reversing it – tying Bucky's arms down, and Steve having to serve him hand and foot.

Bucky's cock gave a definite twitch, and he added that on to the solid list of 'someday  _ soon _ '.

Bucky returned to the bed and set to work gently brushing the dried wax off of Steve's body. The red candle had been burning, filling the room with the scene of vanilla, and Bucky decided it was time for his next sensation play.

He blew the candle out and returned to kneeling between Steve's legs, taking a minute to admire how obscene he looked, so calm in his ropes, his thighs splayed. Bucky started by dribbling the warm oil that the candle wax melted into over Steve's bottom and thighs. The ropes made massaging his back and arms nearly impossible, but that was best left for afterwards, anyway.

Bucky set to work smoothing and spreading the oil, massaging the big muscles of Steve's bottom and thighs, digging his thumbs in and rubbing the soft skin.

Steve groaned and relaxed further as Bucky continued the massage, more focused on touch and warmth than actually relaxing the muscles. The ropes were doing that for him, really; he just needed to caress Steve's legs and his ass, make sure his Stevie knew that Bucky was right there, adoring him.

Steve whimpered, his legs easing, almost more obscene as they relaxed but the bar still forced them wide. Bucky squeezed Steve's ass, thumbs rubbing the dense muscle, and Steve moaned loudly.

Bucky's cock gave a little twitch, already curving up, and he wrapped one hand around it, running the tip along the inside of Steve's thigh.

Steve gasped and tried to close his thighs, stopped by the spreader bar, and moaned again.

Bucky ran his cock along the outside of the other thigh, more than pleased to find he'd left a little smear of precome. He sat back on his heels for just long enough to reach for the lube and a condom, and covered the fingers of his right hand, even as his left kept smoothing over the slick skin of Steve's thighs for long minutes until it was satiny-smooth and warm. 

Bucky worked slow and easy, pushing in one finger, then the next, thrusting in and out gently, deeply amused when Steve tried to roll his hips but couldn't get enough leverage and gave a little wail. He went back to pressing his cock against the inside of Steve's thigh and fucking him with his fingers, easing him open, until he had three fingers in Steve, was sweating and panting, and was practically humping his leg.

Condom on quickly, Bucky pulled his fingers out, and in the next breath was easing his cock in, hands tight on Steve's hip.

“ Oh, God, yes, please, oh, please,” Steve whimpered, and Bucky pulled out just to hear him wail a protest before he thrust his hips, his thighs meeting Steve's bottom with a decided smack.

“ Oh  _ God _ ,” Steve groaned, and Bucky worked his way up to fucking him in earnest, his hips thrusting faster, harder, leaning over to kiss the skin between ropes on Steve's back. He took great pleasure in setting Steve swinging slightly, the slap of skin on skin soon the only sound in the room.

The blowjob had been a good idea; it felt like he lasted for hours now, hands on Steve's hips, his poor cock twitching as it hung between his legs. Bucky found a hard, steady rhythm, demanding rather than romantic, and Steve was tight and good around him, tilting his hips and doing his best to meet Bucky's thrusts. Bucky felt Steve's whole body flex, muscles pressing against the ropes in a way that made his mouth go dry, and picked up his pace a little, fingers buried in his lover's hips. Steve made the most beautiful sounds, and Bucky lasted as long as he could until he gave one last great thrust and came, buried in his baby to the hilt.

It took a few minutes, but Bucky slowly drew out, catching his breath, and shuddered at Steve's deep groan. He took care of the condom, then moved so Steve could see him, so he could sit on the end of the bed and they could kiss tenderly while Bucky came back to himself.

“ I love you,” Steve whispered in Bucky's ear. “My perfect dom. I love you.”

Bucky gave a little shudder, and petted Steve gently.  Ready to come down?

“ Whatever you want,” Steve murmured, and smiled when he got a kiss. “'m good. Wanna hold you, anyway.”

me too Bucky signed, and got to work. First the bar between Steve's legs, with little kisses for his thighs. Then the rope suspending him; Bucky worked from the bottom up, tenderly turning Steve's head so he didn't land face-down on the bed.

After that was the rope that held his arms. Bucky unwrapped it slowly, rubbing the pattern of marks that had appeared. He squeezed Steve's hands, and helped him move his arms to his sides, petting him through the sudden pain in his shoulders and kissing his head.

Finally the rope harness, and more kisses for the marks it revealed, and then Steve was free. Bucky helped him sit up, fetched water, and then made him lie down on the bed, belly-down and with his head resting on a pillow.

“ Hey, I thought it was cuddle time,” Steve protested, and Bucky kissed his cheek.

In a bit. You have a massage to finish

“ Ooooh, your hands all over me.” Steve gave a little wiggle. “Mmm, this was worth getting my brattiness out.”

I  like your bratty nights Bucky agreed, and caressed his cheek.  Lie still, love

He poured the last of the massage oil onto Steve's back and shoulders, and straddled his bottom. Again, it was more about touch and sensation and skin gliding on skin, but it felt so good to just touch his lover all over; to rub oil into those strong arms and warm the skin of his back. Bucky leaned over to kiss where Steve's spine still wasn't quite straight, and made sure the muscles were at least warmed and any touch-hunger more than satisfied.

Steve sighed and gave a little moan now and again, but mostly rested while Bucky worked him over, then wiped him down and tucked them both into bed to sleep it all off, wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
